Other Side
by alerts
Summary: Akhir yang bahagia ? Seperti apa itu ? Finally... KyuMin! Kyuhyun X Sungmin !
1. Chapter 1

A KyuMIn Fanfiction

**Other Side**

by alerts

* * *

Pemuda dengan rambut coklat menutupi dahi itu terlihat begitu menikmati tiap langkah yang di ambil sepasang kaki panjang yang dia miliki. Berjalan perlahan, seperti merasakan tiap langkah yang sepertinya memiliki arti. Pemuda itu bahkan sesekali tersenyum dan berhenti hanya sekedar untuk memejamkan mata. Ah, tentu saja dia tak memiliki gangguan mental. Dia hanya sedang teringat saat-saat indah yang ia lalui dengan seseorang yang membuat hidupnya lebih dari sekedar warna pelangi. Orang yang selama hampir seluruh hidupnya mengisi hati pemuda itu dengan penuh, bahkan terlalu serakah untuk sekedar menyisahkan sedikit ruang untuk orang lain dapat tempati.

Kyuhyun—nama pemuda itu, menatap pohon sakura yang tengah bersemi dengan mata berbinar. Pucuk-pucuk kokoh pohon itu tampak menyembulkan tunas hijau yang kelak akan berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak merah muda yang indah.

.

.

_"Kyuhyun-ah, kau ingat pohon sakura di belakang rumahku ?"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda manis yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Pemuda itu nampak memandang menerawang ke arah jendela tembus pandang yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Menatap orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di pusat kota Seoul._

_"Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan pohon itu hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, pasalnya pemuda di hadapannya masih enggan membalas menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah di liputi ekspresi penasaran, sebal, dan –khawatir._

_Pemuda itu menghela napas berat sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada manik kecoklatan Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sungmin singkat sebelum kembali berurusan dengan makanan di hadapannya._

_Kyuhyun masih belum puas, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi masam kala mendengar jawaban singkat dari bibir pemuda manis di hadapannya. 'Tidak ada ?' –benar-benar menyebalkan, batin Kyuhyun._

_"Eh, aku ingat sesuatu." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Cukup berhasil membuat pemuda di hadapannya mendongak dan menumpahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. "Bukankah di pohon itu ada ukiran namaku dan namamu hyung ? Benar bukan ? Ukiran yang kau buat waktu kita masih di sekolah dasar." Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat kepalanya berhasil mengingat memori manis yang dulu pernah di lakukannya._

_Pemuda yang di panggil hyung oleh Kyuhyun itu ikut mengangguk dan tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi putih yang tersembunyi di balik bibir penuhnya. "Sepertinya aboeji berencana untuk menebangnya." Ujar bibir pemuda itu lirih._

_Kyuhyun nampak sedikit terkejut, tak cukup lama karena senyuman segera tercipta di sudut bibirnya. "Tak perlu khawatir hyung, apa kau lupa jika ajeossi juga mengatakan hal serupa tahun lalu. Dan saat ajeossi melihat tunas baru di dahan pohon sakura itu ..."_

_"...dia mengurungkan niatnya lagi." Pemuda di hadapan Kyuhyun tersenyum renyah. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kenyataan itu ?_

_"Lagipula, jika ajoessi kali ini benar-benar serius dengan rencananya. Kita bisa membuat ukiran nama di pohon lain bukan ?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit menggoda di dalamnya._

_Diluar dugaan, pemuda di hadapan Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Senyuman lebar di bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau juga semakin merekahkan senyumnya. "Ya, tentu saja. Ukiran nama yang sama. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin."_

_._

_._

Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah memandang pohon sakura tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan intens. Selalu seperti itu, begitu banyak hal yang tanpa sengaja membuatnya membuka kembali file-file memori yang tersimpan apik dalam kepala dan benaknya. Terutama kenangan dirinya dengan sosok itu. Sungmin, lebih tepatnya Lee Sungmin.

* * *

**Other Side**

* * *

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, lebih memilih untuk duduk di sebuah bangku kayu taman yang tengah di lewatinya. Menyandarkan punggungnya dan lebih memilih untuk menengadahkan kepala menatap arakan awan putih yang meneduhkan mata. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi teringat akan Sungmin. Mereka sangat sering menghabiskan waktu di belakang rumah Sungmin walau hanya sekedar berbaring menatap arakan awan yang kadang-kadang membentuk sebuah pola. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, seperti berusaha merengkuh awan besar yang melintasi arah pandangnya.

.

.

_"Jika saja dalam cerita manga. Pasti awan itu dapat dengan mudahnya berbentuk seperti kelinci." Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Perhatian laki-laki dengan rambut coklat menutupi dahi itu terpecah saat tiba-tiba sinar matahari yang terik jatuh tepat di indera penglihatannya._

_"Kau tak mendengarku ?" Sungmin menoleh saat tak mendapati balasan dari pemuda yang tampak tak nyaman berbaring di sampingnya._

_Kyuhyun benar-benar terusik. Dengan gerakan cepat dirinya bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan memutuskan untuk duduk santai. Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin yang masih enggan bangkit dari berbaringnya. Bahkan kini dapat Kyuhyun lihat pergerakan Sungmin yang makin menyamankan diri dengan posisinya._

_"Kau tak merasa terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang turun tepat di wajahmu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Pasalnya, Sungmin sepertinya benar-benar terlihat sangat menikmati keadaannya saat ini._

_Sungmin tersenyum tipis, lebih memilih menutup mata bulatnya dan menikmati hangat sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah putihnya. "Kau hanya perlu membentuk sebuah imajinasi dalam dirimu. Dan cobalah bersahabat dengan matahari."_

_Kyuhyun terdiam, dirinya lebih memilih untuk menatap wajah Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum dengan mata terpejamnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun memang akan mengalami kesulitan jika harus bersahabat dengan matahari seperti yang di sarankan Sungmin padanya. Akan tetapi, satu hal yang Kyuhyun tahu. Dia harus banyak berterima kasih kepada matahari yang secara tak langsung membantunya menatap sosok itu seperti saat ini._

_._

_._

_Drrtt...Drrtt...Drrtt..._

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, memilih untuk memastikan ponsel yang tengah bergetar dalam saku celananya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, nama itu. Kyuhyun sengaja memberikan nama 'Ming' dalam contact number di ponselnya. Kyuhyun pikir jika panggilan itu cocok untuk Sungmin.

"Yeobseyo." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari arah seberang yang Kyuhyun tahu benar helaan napas siapa itu. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu mengenalnya dan Kyuhyun tak akan pernah melupakan hal sekecil apapun yang pernah di tangkap seluruh inderanya akan sosok itu, Sungmin.

_"Kau dimana ?"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum hanya karena mendengar suara putus asa laki-laki itu. "Aku dalam perjalanan." Ucap Kyuhyun.

_"Kau berkata seperti itu sejak satu jam lalu, Kyuhyun-ah. Cepatlah, acara ini tak akan di mulai jika kau tak juga datang."_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Kau tenang saja. Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan sampai."

_"Baiklah, cepat datang dan jangan mencoba membuat masalah. Aku percaya padamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau akan melakukan yang terbaik, bukan ?"_

"Melakukan yang terbaik ?" Kyuhyun menjeda cukup lama. Membiarkan dirinya dan sosok di seberang hanya menikmati hembusan napas yang memenuhi ruang pendengaran mereka berdua.

_"Kau ingat saat kita masih berada di sekolah dasar. Aku pernah mengukir namamu dan namaku di batang pohon sakura belakang rumahku ?"_

Kyuhyun terkekeh, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun melupakan hal itu. Kenangan semanis itu tak berhak Kyuhyun singkirkan dari tumpukan memorinya saat bersama Sungmin.

_"Tapi sayang sekali karena aboeji telah menebangnya." _Kyuhyun masih terdiam dan membiarkan Sungmin meneruskan ucapannya. _"Mungkin karena dia berpikir jika ranting-ranting pohon tua itu telah mengotori halaman tetangga. Jadi aboeji memutuskan untuk menebang seluruhnya. Sehingga tak akan pernah ada lagi, ranting-ranting yang akan memasuki area pekarangan tetangga."_

"Kau sudah sering menceritakan hal itu padaku." Kata Kyuhyun lirih. Dirinya kembali mendongakkan kepala, menatap arakan awan yang sepertinya tak pernah bosan melintas di atasnya.

_"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mohon... kau datang kesini."_

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, tak seperti senyum sebelumnya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata kiri Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana jika aku tak menepati janjiku untuk datang ke sana ?" kata Kyuhyun lirih, sedikit tertahan akibat tumpukan emosi yang hendak mendobrak pertahanannya.

_"Aku akan membencimu."_

Cukup. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin akan mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin akan menggunakan kalimat yang paling Kyuhyun takuti keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Dan, Kyuhyun benci kenyataan itu.

"Sampai jumpa, hyung." Kyuhyun menutup sambungan secara sepihak. Terdiam sesaat di posisinya yang masih sama, mendongak ke arah langit biru bersih. Mungkin arakan awan-awan itu mendengar keluh kesah Kyuhyun dan berhenti melintas di atasnya.

* * *

**Other Side**

* * *

Sungmin berdiri dengan gelisah, sesekali matanya beralih pandang dari ponsel hitam dalam genggamannya ke arah pintu kayu yang masih tertutup rapat. Meskipun beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya baru saja menghubungi pemuda itu. Tapi, tetap saja Sungmin merasa tak nyaman. Jika mengingat bagaimana suara Kyuhyun tadi, Sungmin bahkan tak pernah habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dirinya menjaga sikap seperti itu saat berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Bahkan, jika setelahnya Sungmin akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan menahan rasa sesak yang tak juga menghilang seiring dengan air mata yang akan terus mengalir dari dua kelopak matanya.

"Sungmin oppa." Sungmin mendongak menatap seorang gadis cantik yang tengah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya gelisah.

"Ada masalah ?" Sungmin berujar lembut, berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk gadis manis di hadapannya.

Gadis itu sedikit membalas senyuman Sungmin, meskipun raut kecemasan masih terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya. "Apa... Maksudku, Apa, Kyuhyun-ssi akan datang ?"

Sungmin makin melebarkan senyumannya. "Tentu saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Dia pasti akan datang. Dia sudah berjanji padaku, Minsung-ah"

Gadis itu, Minsung—memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. Seakan dengan cara memeluk tubuh pemuda itu rasa khawatir dalam diri Minsung akan sedikit berkurang. "Aku merasa berdosa, oppa. Aku benar-benar takut."

Sungmin membalas pelukan Minsung, menepuk-nepuk punggung terbuka gadis itu. "Apakah sakit ?" ujar Sungmin lirih.

Minsung menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Aku tahu. Kyuhyun-ssi pasti merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih dari pada rasa sakitku. Aku sudah berbuat dosa padanya. Aku benar-benar takut, oppa." Gadis itu makin mengeraskan tangisannya. Air mata benar-benar mengalir deras dari dua kelopak matanya.

Sungmin tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi kecuali menepuk-nepuk punggung Minsung. Gadis itu bahkan makin mengeratkan dekapannya di tubuh Sungmin. Sepertinya dirinya benar-benar tertekan saat ini.

"Dia akan datang. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kyuhyun akan datang untukmu. Dia akan untuk bayi kalian."

* * *

**Other Side**

* * *

_Kyuhyun terduduk di atas bed dalam kamar yang masih gelap. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang mencuri celah dari sela-sela gorden jendela kaca besar yang tertutup. Kyuhyun memandang horor gundukan besar di samping tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Dirinya hanya bisa meremas kuat rambut coklat yang sudah berantakan. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tak dapat mengingat apapun ? Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa buruk. Sangat buruk melebihi hal apapun yang ada di dunia ini._

_"Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu akan hal bodoh yang terjadi hari ini." Kyuhyun menoleh menatap gadis yang masih bergelung dalam selimut putih tebal. Suara gadis itu terdengar serak, mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis._

_"Bagaimana mungkin ?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tertekan akan hal yang mungkin saja benar-benar terjadi. Sementara gadis itu masih enggan berbalik menatap wajah bingung Kyuhyun._

.

.

_"Dua bulan." Kyuhyun meremas erat kertas hasil pemeriksaan dokter yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya._

_"Kau yakin ?" ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Mata pemuda itu menatap nanar gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, enggan menatap wajah Kyuhyun._

_"Kau pikir aku menginginkan ini ? Aku bisa menggugurkannya jika kau mau." Gadis itu sepertinya serius dengan ucapnnya. Mata gadis itu tampak sembab dan memerah. Bahkan sepertinya gadis itu lebih merasa depresi di bandingkan Kyuhyun._

_"Gugurkan..." Kyuhyun meracau tak jelas. Pandangan mata pemuda itu tampak kosong. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tak dapat memikirkan apapun._

_"Apa maksud kalian ? Apa yang harus di gugurkan ? Kyuhyun-ah ? Minsung-ssi ?"_

_Dada Kyuhyun bertedak dua kali lebih cepat dari kekuatan tercepatnya. Bahkan, napas yang sudah siap di hirupnya seperti buyar dan sama sekali tak menemukan jalan udara di tubuh Kyuhyun. Di belakangnya, dari arah belakang tubuhnya dapat Kyuhyun dengar dengan jelas suara seseorang yang teramat di kenalnya._

_"Kyuhyun-ah ? Apa maksudmu ?" Sungmin, tentu saja sosok itu Sungmin. Pemuda itu tengah menatap wajah frustasi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kalut. Gerakan tangan cepatnya merampas selembar kertas yang masih tergenggam erat oleh tangan Kyuhyun._

_"Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Kata Sungmin dengan wajah datarnya. Entahlah, Sungmin merasa jika dadanya di tekan kuat saat memahami arti dari selembar kertas di tangannya._

_"Hyung... Kau tak tahu. Ini hanya kecelakaan. Bahkan aku tak sadar. Aku..."_

_"Diam Kyuhyun-ah." Sergah Sungmin cepat. Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun tajam, dirinya benar-benar kecewa dengan hal ini. Bagaimana mungkin... "Aku tak perduli bagaimana dan kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Tapi yang aku tahu, kalian harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan bejat kalian." Ucap Sungmin final. "Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Bagaimana..." Sungmin mendesah, memilih untuk mendongakkan kepala menahan laju air yang sudah siap menorobos keluar._

* * *

**Other Side**

* * *

Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Gedung pernikahan sudah terlihat oleh jarak pandangnya. Tempat yang akan mengikatnya dengan seseorang, Lee Minsung. Gadis yang secara tak sengaja mengandung anaknya. Kyuhyun tahu jika dia memang harus bertanggung jawab akan hal yang meskipun dia tak pernah bisa mengingat apapun akan hal itu. Hanya saja...

_Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt..._

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Menatap ponselnya yang kembali bergetar. Kali bukan darinya, bukan dari Sungmin.

"Yeoboseyo." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Terdengar berat, sangat jelas jika suaranya benar-benar merupakan penggambaran jelas akan rasa putus asa.

_"Kyuhyun-ssi. K-kau... apa kau akan datang ?"_

Kyuhyun menatap intens gedung yang berdiri kokoh di seberang jalan ramai itu. Dia mulai melangkah mendekat ke arah gedung bercat putih yang entah mengapa tampak terlalu angkuh bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Minsung-ssi. Aku sudah dekat." Ucap Kyuhyun santai. Dirinya makin melangkah mendekati gedung pernikahan di seberang jalan.

_"Kau tak perlu datang jika kau tak menginginkan ini. Sungguh... A-aku.. bersungguh-sungguh." _Kyuhyun tak dapat mendengar jelas kata-kata gadis itu. Suara desing mesin kendaraan memenuhi daerah pendengarannya saat ini. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti akan datang. Atau... " Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. Menatap lampu penyeberangan jalan yang masih berwarna merah.

_"A-atau ?" _Kini Kyuhyun dapat mendengar jika gadis itu tengah terisak. _"Aku mohon, kau.. maksudku... kau tak perlu datang Kyuhyun-ssi. Sungguh.. maksudku... A-aku.. Aku benar-benar merasa semakin buruk. A-ku.."_

Kyuhyun merasakan pening di kepalanya. Kakinya mulai melangkah bersama banyak pejalan kaki yang hendak menyeberang. Kyuhyun berjalan terlalu lambat. "Benarkah ? Aku tak perlu datang ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada gadis di seberang ponselnya.

_"I-iya... ka-uu .. k-au tak perlu da-tang Kyuhyun-ssi."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Tapi Sungmin hyung akan membenciku jika aku tak datang." Kyuhyun berhenti dari arus manusia yang tengah menyeberang dari dua arah yang berlawanan.

_"Ti-tidak.. aku.. maksud—ku aku yang akan menjamin Sungmin oppa untukmu, Kyuhyun-ssi. A-aku benar—benar tersiksa dengan semua ini."_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang mungkin akan terjadi. Atau... Bagaimana jika akan hal yang memang tak perlu terjadi ? Kyuhyun menatap lampu lalu lintas warna merah yang tengah berkedap-kedip, pertanda akses untuk menyeberang telah habis. Kyuhyun masih menatap lampu jalan itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

_"Sebenarnya... aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu. Tapi, setidaknya ini belum terlambat untuk ku katakan..."_

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan bersamaan dengan lampu lalu lintas yang telah berubah warna menjadi hijau di sisi jalan raya dan merah di sisi penyeberang. Kyuhyun tahu apa arti dari rambu-rambu itu. _"Sebenarnya... Maksudku... Aku..."_

Kyuhyun terus berjalan santai, menatap kearah kanan tubuhnya dan mendapati sebuah truk besar yang melaju cukup kencang ke arahnya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Lagipula gadis yang tengah mengandung anaknya juga tak pernah menginginkan dirinya. Dan yang terpenting, Sungmin, pemuda itu tak pernah mau mengerti akan perasaannya. Sungmin bahkan sudah enggan walau sekedar menatap wajahnya. Sungmin tak akan terkena serangan jantung jika melihat mayat Kyuhyun terbaring di depannya bukan ?

_"A-aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi..."_

Kyuhyun samar-samar masih mendengar suara Minsung dari ponsel yang kini tergantung di genggaman tangannya. Kyuhyun memandang truk besar yang makin mendekatinya dengan tersenyum. Sepertinya hal ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa di lakukannya.

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya mati rasa. Dia sedikit mendengar suara jeritan dan bunyi ban bergesek yang benar-benar membuar telinga Kyuhyun sakit.

Kyuhyun berbaring. Menatap arakan awan di atasnya. Mata pemuda itu terpejam, merasakan hangat matahari yang terasa begitu hangat menerpa wajahnya. Di sana, dalam kegelapan. Kyuhyun dapat melihat sepenggal kenangan terakhirnya.

_"Beritahu aku. Apa imajinasimu saat kau melihat arakan awan itu."_

_Sungmin masih tersenyum tanpa membuka mata terpejamnya. "Aku hanya membayangkan wajah orang-orang yang kusayangi tengah tersenyum di atas sana." Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin takjub._

_Sungmin membuka matanya dan beralih menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Coba kau lihat ke atas." Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah arakan awan yang di tunjuk Sungmin. "Aku bisa melihat wajahmu disana." Kyuhyun terpanah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Wajah pemuda itu kini tengah tersenyum dengan manisnya._

Lalu lintas di depan gedung pernikahan itu menjadi kacau. Kerumunan manusia berkumpul di tengah jalan, tempat di mana sesosok pemuda terbaring dengan tubuh penuh darah. Entah karena terlalu terkejut atau bagaimana, tak ada seorangpun yang berinisiatif sekedar menelpon ambulance. Atau mungkin saja mobil rumah sakit itu tengah menuju ke tempat.

Dalam genggaman tangan pemuda itu, masih terdengar sebuah suara wanita yang berbicara. _"Kyuhyun-ssi.. Apa yang terjadi... A-aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku. Tapi.. aku dan k-kau tak pernah.. maksudku.. Ma-af ini semua salah-ku... A-aku tak pernah mengandung anakmu. Maafkan aku. Aku berdosa padamu. Ma-af"_

_**FINN**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sebenernya saya udah buat ini sekitar sebulan yang lalu, tapi insiden. LCD notebook saya sunyi senyap dan sekarang masih di opname... pray for my notebook.

Well- baca note di akhir note and you'll happy^^

* * *

KyuMin Fanfiction

**Other Side**

By alerts

* * *

Fairy Tales don't always have a happy ending.

But there's no story that don't have an ending.

* * *

Suara derap kaki hampir berlari terdengar memenuhi seluruh sudut koridor panjang bangunan berdominasi warna putih. Tembok bercat putih di kedua sisi lorong tampak beku meskipun sesekali terdapat satu dua orang berpakaian serba putih berseliweran, entah dengan santai ataupun tergesah-gesah.

Seperti saat ini, saat segerombolan pekerja kesehatan tengah mendorong ranjang beroda yang menopang tubuh tak berdaya sesosok laki-laki dengan setelan yang tak lagi rapih. Kemeja warna putih bercambur darah dengan noda aspal berpadu dalam kain yang sudah nampak koyak. Keajaiban saat di ketahui jantung pemuda itu masih berdetak lemah, mungkin saja Tuhan belum menginginkan pemuda itu untuk kembali padaNya.

* * *

**Other Side**

* * *

Gadis cantik dengan gaun putih tanpa lengan itu terduduk dengan ponsel yang tergenggam erat di dadanya. Rasanya sakit, teramat sakit. Entahlah, apa dia benar-benar sadar saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang... Dadanya kembali sesak saat mengingat akan percakapan, yang lebih terdengar seperti pengakuan dosa antara dirinya dengan pemuda yang hampir saja menjadi suaminya.

"Aku tak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin aku harus selalu mendengar hal-hal yang tak pernah terduga. Kau benar-benar buruk, Minsung-ah. Tapi kau membuatku terlihat lebih buruk."

Gadis itu, Minsung menoleh mendapati Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Raut wajah Sungmin terlalu rumit untuk dideskripsikan ke dalam kata-kata.

"O-Op-pa." Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya. Memilih mendongak menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih bersih. Seperti _de ja vu _Sungmin terkekeh saat teringat bagaimana dirinya secara sepihak memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menikahi gadis yang tengah terseduh-seduh di hadapannya.

"Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan ?" Tanya Sungmin. Tak ada lagi nada lembut di dalam kata-katanya. Dalam pikiran pemuda itu hanya ada nama Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Apakah Kyuhyun lega mendengar pernyataan itu ? Apakah Kyuhyun bahagia ? Atau Kyuhyun... Sungmin menggerang frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya menutup mata dan telinga rapat-rapat saat tengah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun ? Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini ?

"Aku tak tahu oppa. Kyuhyun-ssi tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi- aku—a-ku, aku terlalu takut untuk menyadari apa yang akan di katakannya. Ja-jadi..." Minsung kembali menangis keras, tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini ? Kau bukan orang jahat Minsung-ah. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ?" Sungmin makin menggumam tak jelas saat air matanya mulai mengalir. Kini dalam ruangan bercat krem itu hanya terdengar suara isak tangis dari dua manusia yang berada di dalamnya.

* * *

**Other** **Side**

* * *

Bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung memenuhi seluruh area pendengaran dalam ruang temaram, bahkan cahaya lampu benar-benar tak akan sanggup untuk menyilaukan mata yang tertutup lebih dari sehari.

Pemuda itu tak terlihat lagi bagaimana rupanya. Berbagai alat medis terpasang di tubuh ringkih pemuda itu. Alat bantu oksigen, perban dengan darah yang merembes keluar. Bukan pemandangan menarik untuk di perlihatkan dua pasang mata manusia.

"Sudah bisa menghubungi keluarganya ?" Suara berat laki-laki yang tengah berdiri tepat di samping tiang infus terdengar menggema di ruangan yang tak bisa di katakan sunyi itu. Ingat bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung ?

"Pihak kepolisian sudah mencoba beberapa nomor. Tapi susah untuk di hubungi. Bahkan nomor terakhir yang berhubungan dengan pemuda ini malah benar-benar tak bisa tersambung." Balas seorang suster yang berdiri tak jauh dari laki-laki yang tengah menatap pemuda yang tengah terbaring itu iba.

"Jika sampai nanti malam tidak ada yang bisa di hubungi. Tak dapat di tunda lagi. Mungkin aku yang harus menjadi penanggung jawab laki-laki ini. Siapa namanya ?" Laki-laki itu menoleh menatap wajah bulat suster di sebelahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dokter Choi."

* * *

**Other Side**

* * *

Sungmin berjalan lesu, bukankah tadi Kyuhyun mengatakan jika dirinya sudah berada di dekat gedung ? Tapi kemana laki-laki itu pergi ? Sungmin mendesah frustasi. Dirinya melihat ke sekeliling. Mata bulat pemuda itu tampak memicing memperhatikan sebuah truk besar yang terguling di sisi jalan raya. Apa mungkin tadi ada kecelakaan ?

"Sepertinya laki-laki tadi berniat bunuh diri."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah belakang tubuhnya. Dua orang perempuan seumuran dengannya tengah berjalan lambat di belakang tubuh Sungmin.

"Permisi. Apa kecelakaan itu memakan korban ?" Sungmin menunjuk ke arah truk yang masih tergeletak memakan separuh badan jalan itu.

Dua perempuan di hadapan Sungmin mengangguk bersamaan, membenarkan pertanyaan Sungmin. "Seorang pemuda. Ku dengar meninggal di tempat."

Sungmin semakin melebarkan mata bulatnya. Entah mengapa pikiran pemuda itu langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika... Bagaimana... Sungmin tak berani melanjutkan pemikiran mengerikannya itu.

Kyuhyun bodoh... Bagaimana mungkin dalam keadaan seperti ini laki-laki itu malah tak bisa di hubungi ? –batin Sungmin.

_Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt..._

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan oh... betapa Sungmin merasa konyol saat mendapati dua orang perempuan menatap wajahnya dengan ... aneh ? Entahlah, Sungmin hanya tersenyum kikuk dan membungkuk kepada dua orang perempuan di hadapannya. "Gamsahabnida. Maaf telah mengganggu."

Sungmin mendesah keras, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kyuhyun. Minsung, benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Bahkan perasaan pemuda itu lebih dari kacau saat ini.

_Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt..._

"Yeoboseyo aboeji ?"

_"Sungmin-ah, kau ada di mana sekarang ? Aku tak menemukanmu di manapun." _Sungmin mengernyit heran, pasalnya Sungmin dapat mendengar dengan jelas jika ada yang janggal dalam intonasi suara ayahnya.

"Aku di luar aboeji. Apa ada masalah ?"Suara berat laki-laki paruh baya di seberang sambungan Sungmin tampak menghela napas berat. Seperti enggan berbicara lebih lanjut kepada putranya.

_"Minsung-ssi menghilang." _Sungmin tak tahu mengapa dirinya merasa tak terkejut akan kenyataan itu. Mungkin rasa kesal yang teramat besar membuatnya sedikt tak perduli akan apa yang di lakukan Minsung.

"Hanya itu aboeji ?" Sungmin bertanya lirih.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mendapati hembusan napas berat dari ayahnya. _"Kau bertanya seolah-olah kau sudah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Sungmin-ah, apa kau... "_

"Tidak, aku baru saja mengetahuinya. Tak sengaja." Sergah Sungmin cepat. Bagaimana pun, Sungmin sangat mengenal ayahnya yang memiliki insting kuat akan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Kadang-kadang kepekaan ayah Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya putus asa.

Desahan napas berat dapat Sungmin dengar dengan jelas dari seberang sambungan. _"Ada lagi. Kyuhyun-ssi..."_ Ayah Sungmin menjeda cukup lama. Mampu untuk membuat dahi Sungmin mengerut saat ayahnya tak kunjung berbicara.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun ? Dia sudah berada di gedung ?" Tanya Sungmin cepat. Tak dapat dipungkiri. Mendengar suara hembusan napas dari ayahnya membuat pikirannya terbang ke segala arah.

_"Kyuhyun-ssi..."_

* * *

**Other Side**

* * *

"Keluarga dari Cho Kyuhyun sudah bisa di hubungi, doketer Choi." Dokter laki-laki dengan kaca mata baca tipis yang tertempel api di pucuk hidungnya hanya mengangguk singkat. Masih terfokus dengan catatan medis di atas meja penuhnya, dokter Choi sama sekali tak mengalihkan tatapannya sekedar memastikan wajah suster berwajah bulat di seberang meja kerja dokter muda itu. "Baiklah. Siapkan segala sesuatunya. Profesor Choi In Suk sudah datang ?"

"Profesor Choi In Suk meminta dokter Choi untuk bertemu di ruangannya." Balas suster tadi cepat.

Tanpa berkata apapun, dokter muda tadi berdiri setelah merapikan beberapa berkas untuk di letakkan dalam sebuah map besar di genggamannya dan dengan gerakan cepat mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan suster mengikuti di belakangnya.

.

.

"Kedua kakinya patah di beberapa titik. Tangan kiri juga patah. Tulang rusuk patah, dan benturan di kepala benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Menakjubkan anak ini masih bisa bertahan."

Dokter Choi mengangguk, menaikkan kaca mata transparan tanpa frame yang sedikit melorot dari hidung mancungnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, berhadapan dengan dokter kepala berkelas Internasional membuatnya gugup, meskipun bukan pertama kalinya.

"Siwon-ah... kau yakin akan terlibat dalam operasi kali ini ?" Lagi-lagi dokter muda tadi mengangguk yakin. Masih tak memilih untuk berbicara.

"Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan ruang operasi sampai semua proses terselesaikan dengan sempura." Prof. berusia sekitar lima puluh itu menatap tepat di manik dokter muda yang tampak menegang saat wajah tanpa ekspresi laki-laki di depannya. Dan lagi-lagi dokter Choi—Choi Siwon, hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawabak, bedanya kali ini anggukan tadi lebih tegas.

* * *

**Other Side**

* * *

Sungmin menatap tembok putih di depannya kosong. Menopang dagu lancipnya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. Mungkin sudah sekitar lima jam Sungmin terduduk dengan posisi yang sama dan ekspresi wajah yang sama. Sungmin benar-benar bertransformas menjadi patung bernapas.

Suara tangis masih dapat Sungmin dengar dengan jelas, sangat jelas sekali. Hanya saja tak sekeras seperti beberapa jam lalu. Sesenggukan wanita separuh abad di samping Sungmin semakin terdengar samar ditelinganya. Sesekali mata bulat yang sudah membengkak itu tertutup lama. Mengantuk. Sungmin sedang mengantuk.

"Memejamkan mata sebentar tak akan memperburuk keadaan." Sungmin makin terpejam saat mendengar suara berat ayahnya. Laki-laki yang masih sangat gagah di usia melewati lima puluh tahun itu mengusap lembut punggung laki-laki seusianya yang tampak membungkuk dalam menutupi wajahnya. Sementara itu, di sampingnya seorang wanita yang lebih muda beberapa tahun menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok putih di belakang tubuhnya. Masih dengan mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata bengkaknya.

"Manbo-ya... Apa Tuhan sangat membenciku ?" Ayah Kyuhyun makin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam. Tangisan yang sebelumnya berkurang kini kembali terdengar jelas sampai di indera pendengaran Sungmin. Dan seperti yang di duga Sungmin sebelumnya, tak lama setelah itu. Dapat terdengar jelas suara tangis ibu Kyuhyun yang kembali mengeras.

.

.

_"Sudah kukatakan aku tak ingat apapun." Kyuhyun menggerang keras. Matanya sudah memerah dan membengkak sempurna. Berbicara tapi tak di perhatikan sama sekali selama sepanjang hari membuatnya meledak._

_Sungmin hanya mendengus pelan, menatap wajah Kyuhyun tajam. Entah mengapa Sungmin juga tak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri. Menjadi terlampau sarkas hanya dengan melihat wajah laki-laki yanglebih muda darinya tersebut._

_"Hyung... Sungmin hyung..." Kyuhyun bertumpu pada lututnya, menggenggam tanga Sungmin erat. Yang tentu saja di balas Sungmin dengan penolakan tegas. Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya. Dia hanya tahu hatinya terasa sakit dan sangatt sakit saat berada di dekat Kyuhyun._

_"Berhentilah merengek seperti bayi. Dan... kembali lagi ke hadapanku saat kau sudah mempertangggung jawabkan segalanya." Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya tak mau jika matanya bertemu dengan manik coklat Kyuhyun yang masih membeuru untuk dapat menikmati mata hitam bulat Sungmin._

_Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin memutuskan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dalam posisi yang sama. Bahkan Sungmin tak melihat air mata yang kembali mengalir deras dari sudut-sudut Kyuhyun._

.

.

Sungmin menggerang mengingat betapa jahat dirinya. Melodramatic. Dan Sungmin membenci keadaan seperti itu mengelilingi kehidupannya saat ini.

* * *

**Other Side**

* * *

_"Aku melihat sebuah awan seperti burung bangau."_

_"Sepertinya itu burung yang membawa anakmu terbang."_

_"Tapi apa memang benih di bawa burung bangau ?"_

_"Bagaimana aku tahu ?"_

_"Tadi kau berkata seperti itu padaku."_

_"Siapa yang berkata untukmu ? Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri."_

_"Mana mungkin. Kau berbicara denganku. Lihatlah... Kau sedang berbicara denganku."_

_Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap putih di sekeliling tubuhnya. Percakapan bodoh macam apa yang sedang di lakukannya. Kyuhyun mendesah dan menatap bayangan di depannya. Cermin besar sepanjang tubuhnya yang menampilkan bayangan lain dirinya. Tapi bayangan itu menatapnya dengan tersenyum meremehkan dan sontak membuat alis kiri Kyuhyun terangkat._

_"Kau tak berhak untuk apapun. Karena kau manusia hina."_

_Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya menatap bayangan tubuhnya yang makin lama makin memudar. Dan saat itu pula Kyuhyun merasa dirinya tertarik sesuatu. Berat dan putih semakin memutih sempurna._

.

.

"Pasien merespon cahaya." Dokter Choi mematikan senter kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas putih kebanggaannya. Dokter muda itu tersenyum lega saat bertemu tatap dengan wajah-wajah tua yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Tinggal menunggu tubuhnya menyesuaikan sampai Kyuhyun-ssi benar-benar terbangun." Lanjut dokter Choi lagi. Membuat desahan napas lega di antara lelehan air yang menetes dari mata lelah orang tua Kyuhyun.

Menunggu selama tujuh bulan bukanlah perkara muda bagi keluarga Kyuhyun. Anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang menjadi kebanggaan keluarga Cho itu tertidur begitu lelap sampai-sampai tak sudi sekedar menatap terpaan cahaya yang setiap hari menerobos melewati kaca kamar inap Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun melewati musim salju hingga musim semi hampir berakhir. Akhir bulan Juni dan Kyuhyun masih saja betah dalam dunia mimpinya.

Bukan Tuhan tak menyayangi Kyuhyun. Tapi Tuhan terlalu menyayangi orang-orang di sekitar Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menginginkan keberadaan Kyuhyun di sekitar mereka. Keajaiban saat Dokter Choi mendapati kabar jika ada pergerakan dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah" Sungmin menatap wajah tertidur Kyuhyun intens. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk halus punggung ibu Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluknya saat melihat Sungmin memasuki ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Meninggalkan pekerjaan bukanlah gaya Sungmin, tapi demi laki-laki yang terbaring selama lebih dari tujuh bulan tak perlu melakukan pertimbangan lebih lanjut. Kyuhyun lebih penting ketimbang berkas-berkas yang masih tergeletak tak beraturan di atas meja kerjanya.

* * *

**Other** **Side**

* * *

"Tuhan benar-benar menyayangimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati laki-laki di depannya yang tengah mengoceh sendiri. "Beruntung kedua kaki dan tanganmu masih ada di tempatnya. Dan juga kau tidak kehilangan kemampuan apapun. Kau benar-benar di berkati Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, setelah dokter Choi keluar dari kamar rawatnya, Kyuhyun langsung di hadapkan dengan wajah Sungmin yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Bahkan laki-laki yang merubah warna rambutnya menjadi coklat itu terus saja mengoceh meskipun tak mendapat jawaban dari mulut Kyuhyun. Laki-laki yang masih duduk di atas kursi roda itu hanya dapat tersenyum. Tertidur selama tujuh bulan lebih membuat pita suaranya kaku.

"M-iin-ss-uu-n-gg-sss-i" Sungmin mengerutkan kening, memastikan jika telinganya tak salah mendengar kata dari mulut kering yuhyun.

Memang sejak Kyuhyun terbangun dari koma sekitar seminggu yang lalu tidak ada yang menyinggung masalah Minsung kepada Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang berusaha mencari keberadaaan gadis cantik itu, bahkan orang tua Minsung mengikuti jejak putri mereka yang benar-benar tak terdeteksi. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sungmin menemukan Minsung, hanya saja Sungmin rasa menemani Kyuhyun lebih penting daripada sekedar mencari keberadaan Minsung.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang." Kyuhyun ingin memprotes. Selalu saja seperti ini saat dirinya mulai menyinggung masalah Minsung. Selama seminggu ini Kyuhyun sama sekali tak melihat di mana gadis itu. Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun merasa khawatir dengan gadis itu, meskipun Kyuhyun tak dapat mengingat dengan betul bagaimana obrolan terakhirnya dengan Minsung. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin, laki-laki itu kini tengah membantunya menaiki kasur tidur. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat wajah serius laki-laki itu, ayolah... Kyuhyun tak selemah itu, dia hanya merasa sedikit kepayahan akibat fisioterapi untuk membangunkan otot-ototnya yang mengaku.

"Singkirkan senyum payahmu itu." Kata Sungmin sengit tanpa balas menatap wajh Kyuhyun, terlalu berkonsentrasi pada tubuh lebah Kyuhyun. Dan saat Kyuhyun telah terbaring sempurna di atas ranjang tidur, Sungmin mendesah pelan dan mulai duduk pada kursi tepat di samping ranjang.

"Hy-uu-n-n-gg..." Sungmin lagi-lagi mendesah, Kyuhyun tak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkan jawaban dari mulut Sungmin. Karena dia tahu jika bertanya kepada orang tuanya tak akan pernah membuahkan hasil apapun, yang ada Kyuhyun selalu mendapati kilatan amarah di mata kedua orang tuanya. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan berhenti mengejar jawaban dari ayah mereka.

"Kau tak ingat apapun tentang percakapan terakhirmu dengannya ?" Wajah Sungmin mengeras saat mendapati gelengan lemah dari laki-laki yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Sungmin benci harus mengatakan kebeneran kepada Kyuhyun, apalagi saat melihat raut bersalah di wajah pucat itu. Kyuhyun akan menjadi pendendam seumur hidup.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi... " Sungmin menjeda, memilih mengalihkan pandangan pada langit yang terbingkai di jendela kaca seberangnya. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Singkat Sungmin yang di balas dengan erangan keras dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku berjanji saat kembali lagi. Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau." Kata Sungmin cepat memunggungi Kyuhyun dan masih berjalan lurus ke arah pintu keluar-masuk.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa tak berguna, semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya benar-benar membuat bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi ? Kenapa semua orang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu ? Ahhh... Kyuhyun kembali mengerang keras, benar-benar memalukan saat dirinya menjadi sangat tak berguna seperti sekarang.

* * *

**Other Side**

* * *

"Brokoli... Asparagus... Paprika merah... Paprika hijau... Bayam... Lobak... Sawi Putih... Lalu..."

"Kau mau membuka toko sayur ?" Laki-laki dengan rambut coklat yang tengah mendorong troli mengerang sebal. Sepanjang menyusuri rak-rak dalam super market laki-laki di depannya hanya memasukkan berbagai macam sayuran ke dalam troli yang di dorongnya.

"Kecambah... Kol..."

"Sungmin hyung." Laki-laki yang di panggil Sungmin itu, menoleh perlahan. Memicingkan mata pada laki-laki yang sialnya lebih tinggi darinya. Belum sempat Sungmin menggapai sebuah keranjang berisi mentimun sebuah tangan besar mnyesa dan menggemmam erat pergelangan tangannya dan memaksa Sungmin untuk meniggalkan rak berisi berbagai macam sayuran.

"Aku belum selesai, Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Sudahlah hyung... Terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi sayur tidak baik untuk kelangsungan hidup." Kyuhyun masih melajukan troli tanpa memperdulikan raut kesal Sungmin.

"Kau masih memerlukan banyak sayuran untuk asupan gizimu Kyuhyun-ah." Suara Sungmin melemah, mencoba mengalah dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan menjelajah deretan benches yang di penuhi daging-daging segar.

"Aku sudah sehat hyung. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana nafsu makanku sekarang. Lagipula, ini sudah dua tahun. Benar-benar berlebihan sekali." Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Terserah. Lakukan sesukamu. Kau cari bahan makanan lain, aku akan mencari sesuatu dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam melihat punggung Sungmin yang menjauh.

.

.

"Dokter Choi." Kyuhyun menggumam saat bola matanya menangkap bayangan laki-laki tinggi tak jauh dari benches daging.

"Dokter Choi." Teriak Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki tinggi dengan setelan santai, kaos warna biru langit di padukan celana jins selutut. Penampilan yang sangat berbeda jauh jika di bandingkan saat berada di rumah sakit, tentu saja.

Dokter Choi tersenyum, menampilkan dua dimple yang membuatnya terlihat bertambah tampan. Benar-benar membuat iri saja –batin Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya dokter Choi saat dirinya tepat berada di depan Kyuhyun.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat pundaknya. "Dokter sendirian ? Ku dengar kau baru saja menikah, di mana istrimu ?"

Dokter Choi masih saja tersenyum saat Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sangat tidak sopan. Bagaimana mungkin dua orang yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama dan langsung menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu.

"Maaf tidak mengundangmu. Istriku sedang mengandung anak kami. Jadi aku melarangnya untuk keluar rumah." Ucap dokter Choi malu-malu. Sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja mengeras.

"Ah, jadi sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ayah ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih yang hanya di balas anggukan semangat dari dokter Choi, sepertinya laki-laki itu benar-benar sedang berbunga.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau sudah sele..." Sungmin memicingkan mata sebelum membulatkannya saat melihat sosok laki-laki yang juga di kenalnya. "Dokter Choi."

.

.

"Kau aneh." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat lagi-lagi mendengar Sungmin melontarkan pernyataan yang sama sejak mereka kembali dari berbelanja.

Sungmin melempar bantal sofa tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun saat laki-laki itu masih saja bungkam dan memilih berpura-pura tertidur di atas sofa. "Kau kasar hyung." Kyuhyun menggerang, memilih memeluk bantal yang di lempar Sungmin dan kembali bergelung di atas sofa panjang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan dokter Choi ?" Kyuhyun makin mengkelung tak jelas di atas sofa. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan Sungmin yang sudah duduk di sisa tempat kaki Kyuhyun berada.

Hening sesaat sama sekali tak ada niatan dari Kyuhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin hanya terdiam hikmat dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Desis Sungmin.

Laki-laki dengan mata bulatnya itu menggertakkan giginya sebal. Sungmin melompat berdiri tepat di sebelah tubuh Kyuhyun yang melengkung nyaman di atas sofa. Dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin menendang tepat pada bokong Kyuhyun.

"Aww... Kau gila menendangku seperti itu ?" Desis Kyuhyun saat merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalar di sekitar pantatnya.

"Perhatikan kalau orang sedang berbicara padamu, bodoh." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sungmin benar-benar bukanlah orang baik saat sedang kesal seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun memicingkan mata pada Sungmin yang masih berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang tersilang di dadanya. "Ya Tuhan..." Jerit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya saat dirinya telah berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh Sungmin tepat di pelukannya. Hanya butuh menarik tangan putih Sungmin dan seperti dugaan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki bermata bulat itu terjatuh tepat di pelukan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya sudah kembalimerebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa berwarna merah itu.

"Sial. Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Desis Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengunci tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Apalagi posisi Sungmin saat ini benar-benar tak menguntungkan untuknya. Punggung menempel erat pada dada Kyuhyun hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan dengan jelas detak jantung Kyuhyun yang menjalar sampai ke kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Apa kau menganggapku seperti monster ?" Sungmin menegang saat merasakan napas hangat Sungmin tepat di tengkuknya. Hanya gelengan lemah yang dapat di lakukan Sungmin untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Rasa benciku semakin lama bukan semakin memudar tapi semakin bertumpuk. Sampai-sampai rasanya ingin meledak." Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin yang hendak berbalik menghadapnya. "Jangan melihat wajahku yang seperti ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela napas berat, memilih menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun melilit sekitar perutnya dengan erat. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak membenciku juga ?" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya, kenyataan jika Sungmin yang paling memaksanya untuk bertanggung jawab. Apalagi kenyataan jika Kyuhyun lebih banyak membenci dirinya sendiri daripada apapun. Dan segala kebohongan yang selama ini di pendamnya sendiri membuat rasa benci dalam batinnya makin menumpuk dan semakin banyak setiap detiknya.

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan mencoba untuk menikmati kesunyian yang di ciptakan olehnya dan juga Kyuhyun. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun lebih memilih memejamkan matanya menikmati harus yang menguar dari rambut Sungmin yang menyebar di permukaan wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun membencinya ?

_Ting... Tong..._

Bunyi bel klasik mengusik ketenangan dua manusia yang masih bergelung nyaman di atas sofa. Sungmin memaksa tangan Kyuhyun agar terlepas dari perutnya. Laki-laki bermata bulat itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum saat mendengar dengusan napas keras dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening heran karena Sungmin tak kunjung masuk ke dalam menyusul dirinya. Tak mendapat jawaban, Kyuhyun melompat berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke arah pintu masuk.

"Siapa ?" Sungmin menoleh saat mendengar suara serak Kyuhyun. Sorot mata Sungmin berbeda dan Kyuhyun tahu arti sorot mata itu. Ada sesuatu yang tak beres, Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin bukan sekedar kemarin hari.

Mata Kyuhyun memicing, tanpa suara Sungmin mendorong pintu kayu di hadapannya agar terbuka lebih lebar dan menampakkan sesosok anak perempuan kecil dengan balutan dress princess berwarna putih tengah berdiri dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap tak berdosa.

* * *

a/n... Well, I decided to continuing this story. And, next chapter is the end, really end... I'll update about 2-3 days later... hope))) Thanks for Reading. Big Thanks for Reviewing, Following, and Favorite(ing).

**BASH/BLAME IS APPROVAL BUT... BE GENTLE ! LOG IN PAKE AKUN. OKAY SUPAYA KITA BISA CHIT CHAT !**

Thanks to : kyuloveminsujujungeunsungelf,Guest,Paijem,MinNy Ming,sitapumpkinelf,Guest,maria8, ,yutaelfmyworld,ammyikmubmik,Zahra Amelia,Princess Pumkins ELF,Nealladum,bunny chu


	3. Chapter 3

Well... Ini ending terbaik yang bisa saya tulis.

Saya cuma fokus pada pergulatan batin castsnya aja. jadi jangan tanya mengenai hal general, karena kalian bisa memutar slide-slide bayangan sesuai imajinasi kalian. Saya hanya mengitari kinerja otak dan hati mereka.

Dan untuk selanjutnya silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri...

* * *

KyuMin Fanfiction

**Other Side**

By alerts

* * *

Fairy Tales don't always have a happy ending.

But there's no story that don't have an ending.

* * *

Mulut Sungmin benar-benar kering, sekedar menenggak saliva agar sedikit saja membantu kerongkongannya lembab pun tak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin ? Berkali-kali pertanyaan yang sama di lontarkkan Sungmin dalam benaknya.

Di sampingnya Kyuhyun tengah menatap intens gadis mungil yang masih saja mengerjap tak berdosa, mungkin belum banyak kosa kata yang dimilikinya. Kyuhyun menegang saat gadis kecil itu balas menatap mata Kyuhyun. Coklat. Mata bulat itu berwarna coklat seperti warna matanya yang juga coklat.

"Namanya Jaesa." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum hangat kepada drinya dan juga Sungmin. Sungmin... Kyuhyun menoleh cepat melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin. Laki-laki manis itu tersenyum hangat meskipun sorot mata sendunya dapat Kyuhyun kenali dengan jelas.

"Minsung..." Kyuhyun kembali menegang mendengar nama yang bahkan selama dua tahun ini tak pernah terdengar dari mulut siapapun di sekitarnya. "Minsung berjuang dengan baik saat melahirkan Jaesa. Dia benar-benar wanita yang hebat." Wanita di seberang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjeda. Lebih memilih memandang Jaesa yang tengah duduk hikmat di sebelahnya.

"Caroline-ssi. Di-dimana... maksudku..." Wanita cantik yang mengenalkan diri bernama Caroline lagi-lagi tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan terbata dari mulut Sungmin.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Carl." Ucapnya sopan. "Minsung-ssi sudah bahagia sekarang. Iya kan, Jaesa ?" Jaesa kembali mengerjap menatap mata teduh Carl hingga memunculkan senyuman lebar dari gadis mungil itu. Benar-benar cantik.

"Kau tak ingin memeluknya, Kyuhyun-ssi ?" Entah berapa kali Kyuhyun menegang hari ini. "Jaesa, ayo... kesana." Jaesa melihat bergantian pada Carl dan Kyuhyun. Bahkan tak sampai beberapa detik gadis mungil tadi berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan dengan seenaknya merangkak naik ke atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Bahkan laki-laki kaku itu semakin mengkaku tak tahu apa yang harus di perbuatnya.

Mendapati kesunyian yang terjadi, Carl hanya mendesah tertahan. Memilih menyandarkan punggungnya sejenak, benar-benar sejenak karena setelahnya Carl segera menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap intens bergantian pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bertemu dengannya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Gadis malang itu berniat bunuh diri dengan melompat ke arah mobilku." Carl menjeda dan mendapati wajah kedua lelaki di seberangnya tengah memucat. "Beruntung dia hanya mendapatkan luka kecil. Sampai aku mendapati kenyataan jika ternyata saat itu dia sedang berada dalam kondisi hamil muda."

_._

**_First Side_**

_._

_"Bagaimana mungkin kau berbuat seperti itu ? Kau tidar sadar jika ada sebuah nyawa yang harus kau jaga ?" Carl mengeras, air mata sudah turun menyusuri pipi putihnya._

_Minsung hanya terdiam menatap langit-langit di atasnya dengan pandangan kosong. Carl benar-benar tak habis pikir, kesialan apa yang baru saja menimpanya hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin ?_

_"Apakah kekasihmu mencampakanmu ?" Carl kembali berujar sinis dan lagi-lagi tak mendapat balasan jawaban dari perempuan yang masih saja terbaring tak berdara di atas ranjang putih rumah sakit._

_"Aku harus menghubungi keluargamu. Dimana ponselmu ?" Emosi Carl serasa mau meledak saat lagi-lagi hanya kesunyian yang di dapatnya. _

_"Baiklah. Terserah maumu. Aku sudah bertanggung jawab dengan membawamu sampai kesini. Dan karena kau benar-benar seperti zombie. Bahkan aku tak tahu siapa namamu. Dan kau sedang hamil muda saat ini. Ya Tuhan. Aku harus pergi ke Inggris hari ini. Dan maaf jika aku menyerahkanmu pada dinas sosial." Carl benar-benar seperti orang gila karena berbicara sendiri. Bertanya sendiri dan menjawabnya sendiri pula. Terserahlah. _

_Carl bukanlah orang yang terlalu baik hingga bersedia menunggui wanita zombie itu sampai mau membuka suara. Dengan gerakan cepat Carl berbalik dari ruang VIP yang sengaja di sewanya. Baru sampai di kenop pintu Carl merasa tubuhnya di dekap dengan erat oleh seseorang. Beberapa detik Carl masih di liputi perasaan terkejut hingga gadis cantik itu berbalik dan mendapati 'wanita zombie' yang sebelumnya teridam di atas ranjang rumah sakit tengah menangis tanpa suara. Ya Tuhan, mata Carl semakin membulat saat melihat darah menetes deras dari pergelangan tangannya._

_"Aku mohon. Bawa aku pergi bersamamu. Aku mohon. Bawa aku pergi kemanapun." Carl mendadak limbung. Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan. Hari ini benar-benar gila untuk Carl._

_._

**_2nd Side_**

_._

_"Cho Kyuhyun ?"_

_Minsung mengangguk lemah, air matanya sudah mengering. Menangis dengan menahan beban di perut benar-benar melelahkan._

_"Kau terlalu baik padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak ingat apapun ? Mustahil." Carl kembali berujar. Delapan bulan mengenal Minsung masih saja membuatnya selalu terkaget-kaget akan hal-hal yang keluar dari bibir Minsung. _

_"Bukan." Minsung menggeleng singkat. "Kyuhyun-ssi sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Sepenuhnya kesalahan ada pada diriku. Aku yang membuatnya seperti itu." Carl melirik ke arah perut buncit Minsung yang sudah memasuki usia sembilan bulan. Tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Minsung._

_"Terserah apa katamu. Jelas-jelas kejadian itu gara-gara teman-teman gilamu yang benar-benar sakit jiwa. Memasukkan obat perangsang dalam minuman berakohol. Beruntung kau masih hidup sampai sekarang." Carl mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke atas sofa, masih memandang perut buncit Minsung. "Lalu ? Siapa itu Lee Sungmin ? Sungmin-Minsung-Sungmin-Minsung-Min. Kenapa nama kalian terdengar sama ?"_

_Minsung terkikik geli mendengar gerutuan dari Carl. Gadis itu benar-benar seperti bunglon. Sangat pintar merubah pembawaan diri sesuai tempat. Minsung kembali terkikik saat dia ingat bagaimana sikap lembut Minsung saat menangani pasien-pasiennya. Ya. carl adalah seorang dokter, lebih tepatnya dokter anak. _

_Carl asli keturunan orang Inggris tapi sangat fasih berbahasa Korea. Salahkan saja karena dirinya merupakan anak tunggal dan dua sepupunya memiliki ibu orang Korea Selatan. Jadilah, mau tak mau Carl harus belajar bahasa Korea jika ingin berinteraksi dengan kedua sepupunya yang tinggal di Korea._

_"Lee Sungmin. Dia sudah seperti oppaku sendiri." Minsung tersenyum miris saat mengingat bagaimana terakhir kali dirinya berinteraksi dengan Sungmin. "Sungmin oppa adalah orang paling baik yang pernah ku kenal. Tentu saja kau juga orang yang baik, Carl." Sergah Minsung cepat saat Carl hendak menyela. "Dia terlalu baik dan aku sangat jahat terhadapnya. Aku menghancurkan kepercayaannya, kebahagiannya, dan aku juga mengahancurkan orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya." _

_Carl mendecih, kenapa ibu hamil di hadapannya selalu saja menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sudah jelas dia juga korban dari kebiadaban teman-temannya. Dan anggap saja Minsung dan Kyuhyun atau siapapun itu namanya tengah dilimpahi kesialan bertubi-tubi hingga membuahkan hasil._

_"Kau tidak pantas di jadikan tersangka utama. Kau juga korban di sini. Ahhh..." Carl mengusap rambutnya kasar. "Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi kau tak pernah mengatakan padaku kenapa kau memilih berbohong pada semua orang dan malah ingin bunuh diri ?" Carl berasa ingin memplester mulutnya saat melihat wajah mendung Minsung._

_"Aku-."_

_"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu menceritakan apapun jika kau belum siap." Sergah Carl cepat._

_Minsung tersenyum miris. "Aku menghancurkan hati dua orang sekaligus." Carl mengangkat alis kirinya tak mengerti. "Kau tahu... Sungmin oppa dan Kyuhyun-ssi memiliki ikatan yang sangat erat." Carl mendengus keras mendengar penjelasan Minsung. Bohong jika Carl tidak terkejut tapi hubungan seperti itu bukanlah kejutan yang pantas di teriaki bagi orang seperti Carl. Dia orang barat, bukan ?_

_._

**_3rd Side_**

_._

_"It's a big decision. But, You just could take one. Mom or Baby. I'm so sorry, Doctor Carter. But, it's the reality. I'm so sorry. I've told you eight months ago when you came to me with Mrs. Lee for the first time. It's a big risk. So, please. Do it fast. I know it's hard. But we can't take the worst risk. You can loose both of them. I'm so sorry." _

_"Yes. Thank you, Professor Bale." Wajah Carl memucat setelah menutup pintu kayu berwarna putih di belakangnya pelan. Dia tahu resiko akan hal ini. Carl dan Minsung sangat tahu akan resiko saat ini. Dan meskipun Minsung selalu meyakinkan Carl jika dia hanya perlu mengatakan 'Save The Baby' Carl tak pernah merasa yakin. Terserah jika pertemuan Minsung dan Carl menggelikan. Dan terserah jika Minsung dan Carl hanyalah orang asing satu sama lain. Tapi, tak semudah itu bagi Carl menyerah pada kehidupan Minsung. Wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri._

_._

_"Kau wanita yang baik."_

_"Aku tahu." Balas Carl cepat._

_"Seharusnya kau juga tahu apa yang memang harus kau lakukan." Minsung berujar lirih, bahkan lebih terdengar seperti desisan. Wajah cantik wanita itu begitu pucat seperti tak ada darah yang mengalir melewati pembuluh pada wajahnya._

_"Apa aku akan menjadi pembunuh jika sesuatu terjadi padamu ?" Wajah keras Carl berubah sendu saat mengatakan kalimat yang paling di takutinya. Apalagi setelah melihat senyuman tipis dari Minsung. Apa wanita yang tengah terbaring di hadapannya dapat bertahan ?_

_"Carl, kau wanita baik." _

_"Kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Kau wanita baik. Kau wanita baik. Aku tak sebaik itu, Minsung Lee." Carl benar-benar tak dapat mengendalikan diri lebih lama. Air mata bahkan telah menuruni pipinya dengan deras._

_"Aku tahu kau wanita baik. Buktinya kau mau menampungku sampai selama ini. Carl, aku mohon." Carl tidak tahu dan enggan memastikan bagaimana rupa Minsung saat ini. Wanita dengan rambut coklat panjang itu takut akan semakin goyah jika melihat wajah kesakitan Minsung._

_._

_._

"Pa...pa..." Kyuhyun seperti menjelma sebagai patung. Kaku dan sulit sekali untuk menggerakkan badannya. Bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun tak akan bisa merespon apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Tapi nyatanya, hanya dengan mendengar satu kata dari mulut kecil gadis mungil di pangkuannya, Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Minsung tak pernah meminta padaku untuk memberitahu tentang segalanya kepada kalian berdua. Hanya saja, melihat Jaesa semakin besar. Kau tahu ? Mungkin akan menjadi tak adil bagi kalian jika tak mengetahui apapun." Carl menatap wajah pucat Sungmin. Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat terpukul. "Terlebih, jika kalian masih menyimpan kebencian kepada Minsung. Dia tak pantas mendapatkannya." Sambung Carl seraya mendelik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak fokus dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Laki-laki itu seperti kehilangan pikiran dan jiwanya.

"Kapan—kapan Jj-j... maksudku... Kapan dia melahirkan ?" Kyuhyun terdengar seperti meracau. Bahkan menyebut nama saja mulutnya terasa benar-benar kering.

Carl menaikkan sebelah alisnya, wanita cantik itu bahkan telah lupa menampilkan senyum teduh yang sedari tadi tersungging. "Satu Juli." Kata Carl singkat.

Rongga dada Kyuhyun seperti menyempit, hingga ke dua sisi jantungnya terasa makin membesar dan hendak meledak karena terlalu kencang berdetak. Satu Juli. Tanggal yang sama saat Kyuhyun terbangun dari koma. Satu Juli. Ya Tuhan...

"Aku akan menyiapkan minuman untuk kalian." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Minsung selalu mengatakan padaku tentang betapa baiknya laki-laki itu." Carl menjeda, sekedar mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun. Sama. Laki-laki itu benar-benar kaku. "Tapi, sepertinya Lee Sungmin-ssi lebih kaku dan lebih keras kepala dibanding denganmu. Dia sangat idealis, sepertinya."

* * *

**Other Side**

* * *

"Lalu apa selanjutnya ?" Sungmin menatap langit-langit warna putih di atasnya. Tangannya di genggam erat jemari besar Kyuhyun. Seakan takut jika sewaktu-waktu Sungmin akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Satu Juli. Dua tahun yang lalu. Entah mengapa aku tak bisa melupakan mimpi itu." Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya mengahadap Sungmin. "Hyung, eomma-nim pernah bercerita padaku tentang burung bangau"

"Aku tahu maksudmu." Balas Sungmin lirih. "Lalu, bagaimana rasanya ?" Sungmin ikut memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, sedikit tersenyum saat dirinya telah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis kirinya. "Apa ?" Sungmin semakin melebarkan senyum hingga nyaris meledak. Benar-benar menyenangkan menggoda Kyuhyun. "Hyung, berhenti tertawa seperti itu."

"Beritahu aku, bagaimana rasanya." Kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Entah apa yang kini bersarang dalam benak Sungmin. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa maksudmu hyung." Kyuhyun berujar frustasi.

"Mempunyai anak." Dua kata itu berefek dahsyat bagi jantung Kyuhyun. Bahkan tangannya yang menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin sedikit bergetar. "Aku merasa kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Tapi, Jaesa. Gadis manis itu benar-benar... Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Hanya saja, mungkin sebaiknya kita harus mencoba berdamai dengan kehidupan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, untung saja Sungmin tak mempunyai pemikiran tentang bunuh diri, misalnya. Ternyata Kyuhyun maupun Minsung adalah dua orang yang sama-sama bodoh. Jika tak ada satu orang saja yang dapat berpikiran waras di sekitar mereka. Entah akan bagaimana akhir hidup Kyuhyun ataupun Minsung. Benar-benar tak berguna.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Tapi... anak itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa."

"Jaesa atau Cho Jaesa ?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih belum terfokus. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki di hadapannya ini benar-benar sudah memiliki putri kecil ? Bahkan menguasai egonya sendiripun masih belum bisa.

"Namanya Jaesa Carter. Jaesa Lee Carter." Kata Kyuhyun singkat. "Carl, wanita Inggris itu tak akan menyerahkan Jaesa pada laki-laki sepertiku. Dan kurasa, sebentar lagi Carl akan merubah marga Jaesa menjadi Choi."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Apakah aku melewatkan banyak hal tadi ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Caroline Carter adalah istri Choi Siwon."

Sungmin melebarkan mata bulatnya. Ya Tuhan... mungkin kiasan 'dunia begitu sempit' itu benar. "Jadi kau akan berebut Jaesa dengan dokter Choi ?"

"Ayolah hyung, bahkan Jaesa sangat betah berada di pangkuanku. Kau harus merasakannya juga." Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat dan lebih memilih memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan aneh yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

"Iya, aku harus mencobanya lain kali saat Jaesa datang." Ujar Sungmin lirih, mencoba menikmati dekapan hangat Kyuhyun.

Lampu-lampu kota masih berpendar terang. Jalanan juga masih ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Seoul tak banyak berubah selama dua tahun. Tapi waktu dua tahun bukanlah masa yang singkat untuk terjadi perubahan. Dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu. Tapi di sisi lain, Kyuhyun seperti menolak segala perubahan yang terjadi, Kyuhyun hanya ingin menjadi seperti saat dimana dirinya berbaring di bawah pepohonan rindang sambil memandangi arakan awan di atas wajahnya. Tapi hidup tak hanya tentang berbaring menikmati hangat matahari, bukan ?

_._

_._

_"Aku bisa melihat Mario Bross di sana." Telunjuk panjang itu mengarah pada sebongkah awan yang bergerak melintasi wajahnya._

_"Setelah sekian lama kau tak bisa membayangkan apapun. Kenapa malah Mario Bross yang menjadi gambaran pertamamu ?" _

_Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam menutupi dahi itu tersenyum renyah. "Aku juga tak tahu." Laki-laki tadi menoleh ke samping kepada seorang lain yang membaringkan tubuh tepat di samping kanannya. "Kau tak pernah mengatakan padaku apa hal pertama yang kau lihat dari awan-awan itu."_

_Seorang lain itu tersenyum tipis dan lebih memilih memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin di siang yang cukup terik. "Aku melihat wajah seseorang terbentuk dari awan itu." Berucap masih dengan menutup mata. "Hidung, telinga, bahkan titik-titik noda wajahnya seperti tergambar jelas."_

_Laki-laki yang menatap intens mata terpejam di depannya tersenyum tipis. Entah hilang kemana kesadarannya saat dengan seenaknya laki-laki tadi nekat mengecap singkat bibir penuh yang terkatup. "Terima kasih."_

_Apalagi yang bisa di lakukan keduanya selain tersenyum. Meskipun dua bocah tadi tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di waktu berikutnya. Mereka hanya tahu jika saat ini , untuk waktu yang tengah di jalani. Mereka hanya ingin tersenyum dan tak memikirkan apapun._

_._

_. _

* * *

Just let your imagination lead your mind flies.

So, this is the end.

Really end.

* * *

**FINN**

* * *

a/n... This is the best thing that I can made. So, don't ask anymore...

Thanks for Reading... Big Thanks for Reviewing, Following, and Favorite(ing)

My Bad for This Bad Story... Thank You All... *Bow

* * *

**I only post this fan-fiction here... Saya hanya nge-post fan-fiction ini di FanFictionNet... Jadi, kalo ada yang nemu cerita yang tumplek persis atau sebelas dua belas cenderung sama dengan cerita ini. Please, Tell Me ^^ I will apreciate ... I LOVE YOU ALL !**


End file.
